


Mind If I Join You?

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Nolan Feels, Nolan Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After a fight with his Dad, Nolan leaves a pack gathering early for some time alone. He's not counting on Isaac Lahey coming after him and offering him some advice and a little bit of insight he hadn't been expecting.





	Mind If I Join You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts), [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For the prompts: “How long have you been standing there?” and “Mind if I join you?” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.
> 
> So I haven't been able to get the idea of these two together out of my head and I just couldn't resist writing something.  
> This is for Elie and Adri who have both enabled me when it comes to this ship. You two are the best ♥

Nolan pulls his jacket close as he walks down the street. He’s supposed to be at the pack gathering but he just can’t be there right now. It’s not that he feels as if he’s not welcome there. Everyone has been more than kind to him. That’s the problem.

After all the shit he’s pulled he still doesn’t feel as if he deserves to be there. He knows a lot of what he did was because of the influence of the Anuk-Ite but he can’t help but worry about that parts that weren’t. The parts that were just him.

He knew he had issues long before the Anuk-Ite and the hunters came along. He spent too many nights lying in bed at night afraid to breathe too loudly in fear of pissing his Dad off to have gotten out of it without some scars, physical or mental. Sometimes he thinks he prefers the physical ones. At least those will heal at some point. The mental ones are a lot harder to get rid of. He’s at least gotten good at covering them up.

Or at least he had. Then all this shit went down and suddenly it’s as if he can’t trust himself. He can’t trust his mind. His anxiety has been at an all-time high lately and he’s done his best to keep it down when he’s around the pack because he doesn’t need them catching on.

Tonight had been hard though. His Dad had been home before he left and had laid into him about the state of his room. He’d all but ran out of the house and down the street to Scott’s house. He knows he’ll have hell to pay when he goes home but right now he can’t worry about that. He’d just needed to get away from there.

But the whole night he’d been battling with himself, trying to keep his thoughts at bay, not wanting the pack to pick up on how upset he was. When he’d been unable to do that he’d finally slipped out of the house. He’d made sure everyone was otherwise occupied before leaving, not wanting to draw attention to himself. The perks of being quiet and staying in the background is no one ever notices when he disappears. Sometimes he hates it, wishing just once someone would follow him.

Right now he’s not sure what he wants. He wants to be alone, but at the same time he wants someone to talk to. He wants someone who could understand at least a little bit of what he’s dealing with. He wants to be able to say he’s not okay and be looked at without judgement or pity.

Instead he just walks to the park. He wanders around for a while, happy he brought his jacket since it’s a little chilly tonight. He eventually makes his way over to the swings and sits down. He sits there staring at the ground, the quiet and calm of the night making it easy for all the thoughts and feelings he’s been suppressing to come surging forward.

He should have known this would happen when he decided to come out here like this. He takes a deep breath, trying to fight off the tears but he can’t. He’s been holding himself together for so long and now suddenly it’s all wanting to come out. He has a moment to be grateful he’s alone.

“God you’re so stupid,” he mumbles to himself, wiping at his eyes despite the fact that tears just keep falling, “Why the hell are you crying?”

“You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity,” A voice sounds from in front of Nolan.

His head snaps up to see Isaac Lahey standing a few feet away, leaning against one of the slides with his arms crossed, “How long have you been standing there?”

Isaac shrugs, pushing off the slide and walking towards Nolan, “Doesn’t matter. You really should be more careful and aware of your surroundings, you know? Especially around here. I could have been a murderer or something.”

Nolan shrugs, “But you weren’t. And somehow I’m still alive. Yay me.”

Isaac gives him a considering look before gesturing to the swing next to Nolan’s, “Mind if I join you?”

Nolan shrugs, turning his head away and trying to wipe away the last of his tears as Isaac sits down. Isaac doesn’t say anything, just kicks at the ground to make his swing slowly move. Nolan isn’t sure what to do here. He’s known Isaac a few weeks ever since he randomly showed up into town right after the battle was over.

He remembers walking into Scott’s house at the first pack meeting after Isaac had returned to find the beta sprawled out on the couch looking as if he belonged there. From the way Melissa practically fawned over him it was easy to tell he probably did.

He’d given Nolan an easy smile, his eyes crinkling up under the large square glasses he’d had one. Nolan had almost stumbled when he’d spoken to him, “You must be the human.”

Nolan still hates the way his face had gone red as he’d stammered out a reply before Stiles had slapped Isaac’s shoulder and drawn his attention away, “Hey asshole, Mason and I are human too. Nolan isn’t _the_ human.”

“Well I don’t like you all that much,” Isaac had said with a shrug, “and this one looks at least a little bit promising.”

Then he’d winked at Nolan in a way that sent his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He’d tried to brush it off but the knowing look on Isaac’s face and the confused one on Scott’s showed that he hadn’t been all that successful.

So Nolan is more than aware of his attraction to Isaac. He’s also aware that underneath all Isaac’s sarcasm and playful bantering he’s a pretty decent guy. Which just makes it even worse.

Now Nolan sits here on the swing, Isaac’s presence making him hyper aware of everything. How loud he’s breathing, the way Isaac’s leg brushes his as he swings slowly next to him. How Isaac’s eyes practically bore into him when he stops the swing suddenly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Isaac asks. His voice is soft but it sounds loud in the quiet of the night.

Nolan sighs, eyes glancing towards Isaac before quickly moving away. He’s tempted to tell him no. To lie and say everything’s fine. To make up some excuse to get the attention off of him. But this is what he’d been wanting. He wanted someone to notice something was wrong and then to come to him about it. Now someone has and it’s not just anyone, it’s _Isaac_.

“I got into a fight with my Dad,” Nolan whispers, “it wasn’t really a fight so much as him yelling at me before I ran out.”

“Does it happen often?” Isaac asks.

“Yeah. He’s…” Nolan takes a deep breath, having trouble believing he’s about to talk about this. “He’s difficult. He always has been.”

“Does he hit you?” There’s an edge to Isaac’s voice that has Nolan’s eyes snapping over to his face. He’s surprised to see the anger there. Sure, no one would be happy about what’s happening but this feeling different.

Nolan nods, tears forming in his eyes, “He does.”

Isaac doesn’t say anything for a while, just reaches over and takes Nolan’s hand in his own, letting their joined hands swing between them.

“You know my Dad he used to beat me? He’d lock me in the freezer in our basement too. Sometimes I’d be trapped in there for hours before he’d let me out,” Isaac says, resentment clear in his voice, “He’d always blame it on me, saying that if I behaved he wouldn’t have to do it. There were times I hated him so much. But he was my Dad. I felt like I had to try and love him. Now I realize how stupid that was. Just because someone is tied to you by blood doesn’t mean they get a free pass to treat you like shit or that you have some obligation to love them. The only obligation you have is to yourself.”

“But I don’t know what to do,” Nolan mumbles, “Or where to go. I’m still in high school…”

“And you have plenty of people that care about you and would give you a place to stay in a heartbeat,” Isaac tells him, “Especially if they knew what was happening at home. Melissa would be furious at you for not telling her. Jenna too since she’s a social worker and might be able to help.”

“All she could do is get me put into the system.”

“I don’t think so,” Isaac says, “not at your age and if there are people willing to give you someplace to stay and look after you. Nolan you have options, okay? You don’t have to stay with him. In fact, I won’t let you. I’ll go into that house and pack your shit for you if I have to.”

“Why?” Nolan asks, “Why do this for me?”

“Because I wish I had someone to do the same for me when I was in your position,” Isaac says, “and because I care about you. I want you to know there are people that care about you and are in your corner, especially me. There is a light at the end of the tunnel Nolan. You will get out of this and find a way to be happy.”

“Will you be there?” Nolan finds himself asking.

Isaac gives him a long look before he smiles, his thumb brushing across Nolan’s knuckles, “If you want me to be, I will.”

“I want you,” Nolan says, feeling his face heat up when he realizes what he’s said, “I mean… I want you around.”

“Then I’m not going anywhere,” Isaac says with a shrug. He goes silent after that and Nolan thinks that’s that, at least until Isaac speaks a lot closer than it was before, “Hey Nolan?”

“Yeah?” Nolan breathes, his heart speeding up at finding Isaac so close. All Nolan would have to do is lean forward...

“I want you too,” Isaac leans in, his lips brushing across Nolan’s cheek. When he pulls back he’s grinning, “But not right now. Maybe in a year or two when you’re older. Right now it would feel like I was taking advantage of you in a vulnerable state.”

Nolan opens his mouth to object only to close it when Isaac holds his hand up, “I know you’re going to say I wouldn’t be. And that might be the case, but I still need to wait. It’ll be better that way, for both of us.”

“And you’d wait for me?” Nolan asks.

Isaac nods, giving him a crooked smile, “Something tells me you’ll be worth the wait.”

***

Nolan tries not to think about it too much, but it’s hard with as much time he finds himself spending with Isaac. Especially after he winds up moving in with Melissa and Chris in their new house.

After talking with Melissa and then Jenna he’d moved out of his house. His Dad had been arrested a few hours later and that had been that.

Nolan feels like he can finally breathe. He no longer lives in fear. He has a place to live where he feels safe. He’s working hard on getting himself better and he feels like it’s working. He’s _happy._

Isaac is a big part of that. When he decides to stay he moves in with Melissa and Argent until he can get something more permanent, and they start spending a lot of time together. Isaac is a big help when Nolan winds up having to take a French class. It’s an interesting experience. Especially when Nolan actually starts understanding the language and realizes some of the things Isaac has been saying to him.

“Ou as-tu été toute ma vie?” “tu es très mignon” “tu as de beaux yeux” "je pourrais me perdre dans tes yeux"

Once Nolan starts learning and actually being able to speak the language he starts planning. At this point Nolan is out of the class and has no real need to keep going, but he does. He wants to learn and impress Isaac.

Plus he needs to say something to Isaac to show that he’s serious about him. It’s been a year. He’s worked on being better. He’s eighteen now and about to start college. He’s ready.

He tries coming up with these elaborate ways of telling Isaac that he cares about him, but in the end decides to keep it simple.

He might be ready but that doesn’t mean he’s not nervous when the time comes. He spends the whole day in a state of nervous excitement and finds it hard to focus on anything. Melissa gives him these knowing looks most of the day before finally sighing and putting down her book, “It’s time, isn’t it?”

Nolan isn’t surprised she knows. She picked up early on that there was something going on between Nolan and Isaac. She’d made a point about sitting them down and going over ground rules before both boys assured her they weren’t together yet and therefore no sex was going to happen under her roof. The yet wasn’t missed by any of them.

Nolan nods, wiping his hands on his pants, “It is. I’m going to tell him.”

Melissa smiles and stands up, “I’ll make myself scarce tonight then.”

Nolan’s eyes widen, “Oh no. You don’t have to. We're not…He might not even be interested.”

Melissa gives him a pointed look, “Honey, I’ve seen the way Isaac looks at you. Believe me, he’s interested. And you two have been dancing around each other for the better part of a year. It’s better for me to be safe than sorry in this case.”

Nolan knows he’s probably blushing, “Thanks Melissa.’

She pats him on the cheek with a smile, “Of course. I’m happy for both of you. Just be safe and all that.”

Nolan is definitely blushing now, “umm yeah. Of course.”

Melissa leaves 20 minutes before Isaac is due to get home. Nolan spends the remaining time pacing around the living room. Then the next 20 minutes after that when Isaac doesn’t show up. After that he sits on the couch, putting his head in his hands. Being upset is pointless. Isaac didn’t know Nolan had plans to talk to him. It’s not like he’s standing Nolan up.

Nolan’s head shoots up when the front door opens, the excitement once again building. He’s about to jump up and run to the door, at least until he hears another voice in the hall along with Isaac’s.

He feels his heart drop when Isaac appears, a giggling Cora hanging off his arm. She looks over at Nolan and grins, “Oh look. We have company.”

Isaac smiles at him, “Hey Nols.”

Nolan does his best to smile but knows he probably fails, “Hey guys. I umm… I didn’t know Cora was coming over.”

Cora giggles, pushing up into Isaac’s space before placing a kiss to his cheek, “Oh yeah. Isaac’s taking me to bed.”

Nolan feels his heart drop and it suddenly becomes hard to breathe. He doesn’t know why he’s upset. It’s not as if he and Isaac are dating. They hadn’t made any promises to each other. Isaac had said he would wait for Nolan but he hadn’t _promised_.

Nolan feels foolish. Of course Isaac would get tired of waiting, if he had been serious at all.

“I’m just…” Nolan stands quickly from the couch, “I’ll leave you to it then.”

Nolan ducks his head and walks towards the door, flinching when he feels Isaac’s hand on his arm. “What is it?”

“What’s wrong?” Isaac asks, his voice soft and worried, “And don’t tell me it’s nothing because even if I couldn’t hear the lie I know you well enough by now to be able to tell when something’s bothering you.”

“It’s not important,” Nolan mumbles, avoiding Isaac’s gaze, “I just… please just let me go.”

“No,” Isaac growls, “I won’t.”

“Isaac please,” Nolan pleads, trying to pull his arm out of Isaac’s grip. “Look, I’m trying to be a good friend here and give you time with Cora alone, even if it is killing me. So just… stop making this so hard.”

Isaac’s grip slackens but doesn’t fall away, “You think I’m interested in Cora?”

Nolan nods, eyes flicking up to meet Isaac’s. He’s surprised to find amusement there mixed with a little bit of anger, “Aren’t you? She said you were taking her to bed.”

Isaac groans, “God I fell for an idiot. She had too much wolfsbane laced whiskey so I was being a good friend and putting her to bed.”

“Oh,” Nolan breathes, suddenly wishing the ground would swallow him up. But he figures if he’s already made a fool of himself he might as well go all in, “Well good. I had something to tell you anyway.”

“Oh?” Isaac asks, stepping closer to Nolan, “What’s that?”

Nolan takes a deep breath, his eyes not leaving Isaac when he speaks, “Je t’taime, et je suis pret.”

Isaac sucks in a breath, eyes flicking between Nolan’s, “Tu es sûre?”

Nolan smiles, bringing his hands up around Isaac’s neck, “Oui, je suis sûr. Je suis prêt. J'ai envie de toi.”

Isaac grins, “Good. I want you too. And I’m ready if you are.”

Then he’s taking Nolan’s face between his hands and leaning forward and kissing him. It’s tender and sweet and leaves Nolan feeling like he’s floating. He’s grinning when Isaac pulls back and brushes their noses together before resting his forehead against Nolan’s.

“You smell happy,” Isaac comments.

“I’m always happy with you,” Nolan replies, not feeling the least bit embarrassed by the comment.

“So I am,” Isaac whispers.

“God you two really are sappy,” Cora groans, “I should have just gone to Derek’s. Even dealing with his glaring disapproval would be better than hearing this.”

Isaac grins, placing another kiss to Nolan’s lips, “I need to take care of this.”

Nolan nods, ducking his head and looking up at Isaac through his lashes, “Voulez-vouz couchez avec moi?”

Isaac snorts, “Do you know what you just asked me?”

Nolan shrugs, a playful smile on his face, “Yeah. But I figure Cora’s going to be using your bed so you’ll need a place to sleep.”

Isaac chuckles, “Well in that case, oui.”

He places another kiss to Nolan’s lips before turning away and walking towards Cora, “Alright, drunky. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Yes please,” Cora mumbles, “I feel like I could pass out at any moment.”

“Good,” Isaac says, “then you can sleep it off.”

Nolan watches as Isaac leads Cora up the stairs, only to stop at the top and smile down at Nolan before continuing on. Nolan can’t suppress the happy laugh that escapes him as he makes his way into the kitchen. He figures he might as well make sure Cora has some water.

Isaac smiles at him when he walks into the room with it a short while later, “Thanks. I was about to come get some.”

Nolan shrugs, “I figured I’d save you the trip.”

“I’ll be in there in a minute alright? You get ready for bed.”

Nolan nods and heads to his room, quickly changing into something more comfortable. Isaac appears a few minutes later in a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. He has his glasses perched on his face and his hair is a little bit rumbled. He looks so adorable that Nolan just wants to kiss him.

“What is it?” Isaac asks, walking until he’s standing right in front of Nolan.

“I was just thinking about how adorable you are,” Nolan says, smiling when he sees a light dusting of pink coat Isaac’s cheeks.

“Yeah well you’re pretty adorable yourself,” Isaac tells him.

“So umm…” Nolan begins then pauses, unsure how to phrase what he wants to ask.

“What are we?” Isaac asks, smiling when Nolan nods, “Well I was hoping this would mean we’re boyfriends. If that’s alright with you?”

“Oh it definitely is.”

Nolan smiles and kisses Isaac. Because he can now. Because he’s allowed. For once he’s not afraid, of himself or anyone. He meant it when he told Isaac he was ready. For a relationship. To let himself love and be loved. To be happy. For anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Ou as-tu été toute ma vie? / where have you been all my life?  
> tu es très mignon / you're very cute  
> tu as de beaux yeux / you have beautiful eyes  
> je pourrais me perdre dans tes yeux / I could get lost in your eyes  
> Je t’taime, et je suis pret. / I love you, and I’m ready  
> T'es certain? / You’re sure?  
> Oui, très certain. Je suis prêt. J'ai envie de toi. / Yes I’m very sure. I’m ready. I want you.  
> voulez-vouz couchez avec moi? / do you want to sleep with me?
> 
> Big thank to Elie for her help with the French <3


End file.
